


What A Perfect Morning

by Oscarsings



Category: Starlight Express - Phillips/Stilgoe/Webber
Genre: F/M, Purse loves his small squishy repair truck wife and wrench loves her sweet accountant husband, They love the others a lot too but atm this is about them, they’re in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oscarsings/pseuds/Oscarsings
Summary: Purse loves Wrench and Wrench loves Purse can I make it anymore obvious or should I say it 3 more times
Relationships: Wrench (Starlight Express)/Purse (Starlight Express)
Kudos: 11





	What A Perfect Morning

The sun showed softly through the window one morning, casting a warm light through the bedroom in a way that would shine in your eyes and wake you in such a gentle way that you wouldn’t even mind that you weren’t asleep anymore. Mornings so pleasant as this are a rarity, so when they come around you must take the time to enjoy them. The only thing that would make such a morning better would be to share it with someone, or someones who you’d always love to wake up beside regardless of the quality of day. 

And that’s exactly why this morning was absolutely  _ perfect _ .

The sound of Wrench stirring beside him was what first blew the clouds of sleep away, and the sun was what made Purse’s eyes actually flutter open. He stayed still at first, taking a moment to blink away the tiredness that still kept eyes feeling heavy and to let the last of the fog clear his head. The bed was more empty than usual, and after a little glance around the room it became apparent that Wrench and himself were the only ones who were not up and about yet. The smell of breakfast was even already wafting through the air. 

Usually the promise of pancakes and syrup would be enough of a reason to pull Purse out of bed, but as he glanced over at the repair truck that was currently curling up around him, staying in bed suddenly seemed  _ much _ more appealing. 

As he snuggled back into the covers, Wrench began stirring more, soon awoken by the warmth of the sun as well. She opened her eyes gently and looked around, seeming to go through the same routine that Purse did until her gaze finally settled on the truck beside her.

A gentle tired smile crossed her lips, and she yawned as she mumbled, “mornin’ sweetheart…”

“Morning love” Purse returned the smile and gave her a soft little kiss. “Sleep well?”

“Mhm…you?”

“I did too, had a wonderful dream while I did too”

“Oh really?” She curled up and nuzzled into his side, “What about?” 

A little hum crept into his words as he spoke close to her, “You actually,” They both turned over a little so they’d be looking at each other properly. “about when we met.”

Wrench’s eyes lit up just a tad, clearing away some of the heaviness, “Aw, well that’s sweet. And it was nice?”

“It was… it’s one of my favorite memories you know.” He murmured dreamily.

“Really? It’s one of mine too.” Her hand krept up to hold his hand. 

Purse let out a long and content sigh as he intertwined their fingers. “Do you remember what you told me after you finished fixing me up?” He tilted his head up off the pillow to look into Wrench’s beautiful cool colored eyes. Oh he could just get lost in those.. How wonderful it would be to spend hours upon hours just gazing into them.

Wrench couldn’t help but gaze back into his with an equally wonderful look. “Well... I remember everything I say,” she mumbled through a chuckle before getting a little smart tilt to her smile. “But I think the first thing that I  _ really _ told you was that if you didn’t put out your cigarette I’d use a fire extinguisher on you.”

“No no no- well actually  _ yes _ you did say that,” 

“Andddd did I hold my word?” She asked teasingly as she pressed a little kiss to his cheek. 

Purse had to hold back a smile in favor of being dramatic. Letting out a little exaggerated scoff and adding a click of his tongue for effect he said, “You  _ did, _ ” a phoney frown came to his face, “and I still haven’t forgiven you for it you know.”

“Oh you poor poor thing!” Wrench put her hand to her head and swooned in his arms, “I’m so sorry for doing my job and keeping you healthy!”

“You should be!” He pouted. “I was all cold and soggy… It was miserable!”

She giggled a little at the sight and wrapped her arms around him once again to hold him comfortingly, “Alright alright, how can I make it up to you love?”

The truck shifted around to get comfy in her hold again and finally dropped the little act, “Well letting me carry on with my point may get you some clout.”

“Right sorry sorry,” She said as she let out one last little giggle, “carry on then. What did I say to you?” 

Purse sighed quietly and rested his head against her chest. Even though he had known what he had  _ wanted _ to say, now that it actually came to it.. The words almost were paused as they tried to come out, leaving a growing silence between them.

“..Darling?” She finally spoke up after a moment, trying to coax the words out as well.

It did help, because when she spoke he glanced up into her eyes once again- those beautiful, wonderful, comforting eyes… and a smile just settled into place, just as the words did. 

And so they came out. 

“You told me… I deserved to feel safe. That I should be… with someone who really... cared about what happened to me.” His hand went up to tenderly hold the side of her face, squishing her cheek just how she liked. “Someone who wanted to see me happy and take care of me… but I didn’t believe you,” a little laugh interrupted the tangent for a moment, “Or, I didn’t believe someone like that would ever come around for me.”

Wrench felt her heart fluttering a little, and she hugged him closer. “I do remember saying that. And I remember you telling me that you didn’t believe me.” She got a familiar comforting energy as she softened her voice. “And I told you should believe me because  _ I _ wanted to be that person for you. Even if it wasn’t because I loved you yet, I wanted to be all of those things for you.” 

“And you are” Purse could feel the swelling of emotions in his stomach that he always did when he thought about Wrench. “You’re  _ are _ all of those things. You always have been, you always will be. And I want to be all of those things for you! I want to just, hold you every day like this.” He hugged her tighter once again, the overwhelming of feelings making him want to never let go, “I want to give you everything you want, everything you  _ deserve _ whenever I can!” 

Wrench’s face flushed, and she suddenly found herself feeling that overwhelming love that caused the other to hug her so tightly, and it rendered her unable to speak. 

Of course that wasn’t an issue, in fact Purse welcomed it because he just kept going on. “I want to see you every day just as much as I did the first day I knew I felt something about you. Your smile still makes me melt because the thought of you being happy just makes  _ me _ happier than I ever thought was possible! I-” He had to take a moment to breathe and laugh, just lighting up more and more as he went on. “I want to love you and have you know how much I love you. I want to make you smile and I want to make you happy, I want.. I want to make you feel as loved as you make  _ me  _ feel.”

It just... left them both speechless.

Completely speechless. 

Wrench felt herself tearing up a little, and once she found the courage to speak all she could say through a whisper was, “I love you”

And to Purse, that was perfect.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really quickly so if anyone notices any mistakes point em out!


End file.
